1.04: Reprieve
Daniel Cooke, Dayton Gray, Jack Barnes, Trevor Sampson, PC Kayla Harding, Basil Taylor, Mackenzi 'Mack' Williams, Aiden Foster, Sgt. Alexander Hill, Hailee Goodwin, Leigh-Ann Willis, Nayomi Willis and Ben Noble all follow West into Carisbrook Park, where a cell of The Resistance are hiding out. The Group are introduced to Lieutenant-Colonel Hunter who says they are welcome to stay as long as they need and suggest visiting Corporal Valdez for supplies and Dr Marie Constable for medical aid. Jack Barnes & Daniel Cooke get weapons training off Master-Corporal Hayes, while Dayton Gray gets medical treatment from Dr. Constable and finds out the Scouts who have come back from reconnaissance in the North have died from what seem to be radiation sickness that doesn't seem to be transmutable, and their armour wasn't damaged yet they were hit by small arms fire. Trevor Sampson is suspicious of the soldiers and the camp in general, and decides to sleep on the bus they arrived it, which was towed in manually by soldiers during their meeting with Hunter. In the morning The Survivors go for breakfast and Daniel Cooke runs into Andrew M. Mack - a scientist who specializes in Computer Forensics - and gets a tour of the “device” that apparently shields the camp's location from Alien Forces. It is a cylindrical artifact with a glowing green-blue crystal in it, that sits on top of a generator which it provides with power. Daniel is told it “masks” electrical signals in a 150ft diameter and confirms what The Survivors had already gathered; that the Aliens zero in on electrical energy. Nayomi comes down and looks at it and is pulled away by her mother Leigh-Ann who discovers about the device and she also suffers some electrical discomfort (nose-bleed). This is noticed by Trevor when he leaves the mess hall to look for Daniel. He also runs into Basil who is acting suspicious and lurking by the entrance to the basement. Jack runs into his sister Genevieve Barnes who he assumed was dead, but has joined the 12th Company. They catch up over breakfast, then meet up with Daniel, Trevor and Dayton before going to speak to Hunter who says they are looking to go to the 12th Companies' Headquarters at Sherman Armoury in Richmond. During this conversation the camp is suddenly attacked by an Alien strike team despite The Shielding Device still seeming to be active. As civilians try to get to cover and those who can fight join the members of The Resistance at one of the buildings now used as an armoury, Aliens attack with 2 waves of four Mantas, the first each carrying Mechs, with the second wave carrying what look like larger, heavily armed Stalkers. ((For more information on this see the Attack on Carisbrook Park.)) On his way to arming himself, Daniel is attacked by Leigh-ann wielding a knife at him, but with Basil warning him is able to use his taser on her and electrocutes her. Instead of her collapsing though, she reacts with violent spasm followed by her head literally exploding showering the area in small slug-like creatures (Brain Slugs)). Daniel manages to capture one and crush the others during the chaos, while Trevor manages to chainsaw a plasma cannon off one of the Mechs and Dayton enters melee combat with the Stalkers, but in so doing is flanked by a Mech that manages to shoot off the vast majority of his left arm using a plasma cannon. That same Mech (the last on the field) is taken down by Daniel and the remaining member of the rocket launcher team who are able to destroy it with a barrage of rockets at close range. The Survivors and The Resistance are able to drive the Aliens forces away but at a huge cost (see Casualty List), and the remaining people left alive decide to head toward Richmond. Trevor takes the Shielding Device and attaches in to the bus on the hope of shielding the convoy as it travels toward their goal. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1